Quartz ex machina Capitulo 2
by AdrikSewell
Summary: Más revelaciones sobre la misteriosa gema negra y su proposito.


Quartz ex Machina: Una gema artificial

Garnet estaba muy sorprendida por ésta nueva gema, pero al igual que Perla y Amatista, sentía un poco de desconfianza, y que algo así no se había visto nunca ni antes ni después de la guerra; Steven por su parte, se puso muy contento con la presencia de éste nuevo joven que por alguna extraña razón tenía gemas incrustadas en su cuerpo y que por demás parecía bastante poderoso.

– ¡Steven, aparta! –Gritó Garnet mientras corría a lanzar un puñetazo al joven, quien no se movió de su lugar.

Con la mano derecha descubierta recibió el golpe de Garnet sin inmutarse ni hacer el menor esfuerzo, levantando su mano izquierda y con un simple golpe mandó a volar a Garnet ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

–Chicos dejen de pelear no es necesario –Dijo Steven abriendo los brazos entre Quartz y las chicas que ayudaban a Garnet a ponerse de pie.

–He venido en busca de la única persona que puede ayudarme –Dijo Quartz acercándose más –Rose Quartz –

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación de él nuevo joven, quien como si conociera a Rose hablaba naturalmente de que ella podría ayudarlo; Juntos y con mucha cautela caminaron directo al templo, mientras que Garnet, amatista y perla iban tras de Steven quien caminaba al lado de Black, mirando directamente a sus gemas negras que ante el sol parecían brillar.

Ya en el templo Steven invitó al joven a sentarse mientras que las gemas observaban atentamente los movimientos que él podría hacer.

– ¿Con qué exactamente podría ayudarte Rose? –Preguntó Perla –Si ella tuviera algún secreto yo lo sabría, ¿no es así? –

–Rose es la única que puede ayudarme a encontrar a Zafiro purpura –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las gemas quienes estupefactas daban un paso atrás como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

– ¿Quién es ese Zafiro purpura chicas? –Preguntó Steven de forma inocente.

Garnet se dividió en Rubí y Zafiro, ésta última calmando a Rubí quien se ponía las manos en la cabeza como si le doliera ese nombre.

–Zafiro purpura fue una gema que se corrompió por quienes la consideraron un dios entre los humanos –Dijo suavemente perla –nosotros no hablamos de ella, puesto que es un sinónimo de muerte y destrucción donde quiera que vaya –

– ¡Nunca más deben nombrar esa gema! –Gritó Rubí –Es malvada, ella es demasiado malvada, está maldita –

–Hace ya unos miles de años, llegó a la tierra, huyendo del planeta madre, y pidiendo refugiarse en la tierra, nosotros la ayudamos y la enviamos cerca de la india, más allá del mar donde no la habrían de encontrar –Contaba perla caminando hacia el retrato de Rose colgado sobre la puerta –con el paso del tiempo Zafiro purpura se convirtió en una especie de deidad y fue venerada por todos; en una de las batallas que tuvimos ella quedó en hibernación y desde entonces no ha recuperado su forma física –

–Zafiro es el primer paso –Dijo Quartz poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, donde mirando hacia el horizonte vio como poco a poco comenzaba a caer el sol –Me quedaré sin energía pronto, debo entrar en Meditación hasta que salga el sol nuevamente –

Se sentó en el piso y poniéndose en posición de meditación cruzó los brazos y el brillo en sus gemas se apagó al igual que el sol mientras caía sobre el mar; las demás gemas seguían atentas a la situación mientras que Zafiro trataba de calmar a Rubí quien poco a poco se serenaba, que al poco tiempo estuvo lista para fusionarse nuevamente.

–Nunca había escuchado de un cuarzo negro entre las gemas, ni aquí ni en planeta madre –Dijo Perla, haciendo memoria –Quizá haya nacido posterior a la guerra, aun así me es muy extraño, demasiado extraño –

Pasó el tiempo y ya Garnet se había fusionado nuevamente, todas examinaban nuevamente a Black que se había mantenido inmóvil desde que se había puesto en forma de meditación; Su comportamiento era extraño, y si bien ellas querían sacarlo del templo.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó cerca del templo, una explosión tras otra sucedieron, las gemas y Steven corrieron a ver que sucedía, la luna estaba alta por lo que se podía ver perfectamente que una gema corrupta con forma de polilla gigante y de color verdoso con manchas por todas partes lanzaba pequeñas esporas que explotaban al contacto con cualquier objeto.

–Necesitamos a Ópalo –Dijo Steven –las flechas de Ópalo pueden ser de utilidad –

Rápidamente se unieron bailando y en una explosión de luz Ópalo sacó su arco lanzando flechas a todas las esporas que explotando a toda potencia cubrían el cielo de una nube gris, que poco a poco se disipaba con los aleteos de la polilla.

–Fase dos…

–Registrando niveles de reserva…

–Nivel de peligro: 3

–Buscando…

–Comenzando fase de ataque…

La voz de Quartz se escuchó de fondo, quien con un leve impulso, llegó hacia donde estaban los demás, todos sorprendidos por la agilidad del chico aprovecharon que la cortina de humo se había disipado, mientras que Steven mantenía un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a todos de las esporas bombas del monstruo que estaba cerca aleteando muy fuertemente.

–Con tantas bombas no puedo acercarme –Dijo Garnet –Sino podría acabarlo de un golpe –

–Steven –Dijo Quartz –Una burbuja ahora –

Steven le hizo caso y con cara de asombro, vio que él abandonaba el escudo antes que la burbuja apareciera, saltando por la gran piedra hacia arriba del acantilado de tal forma que quedando por sobre la polilla pudo extender sus brazos en que las piedras cambiaron de color a un rojo con toques de anaranjado, como lava hirviendo que poco a poco comenzó a soltar un calor impresionante para aquella hora y lugar.

–Fase de exterminio…

–Vaporización de amenaza comenzada…

El calor era abrasador y Steven son las manos en la mejilla y su cara de asombro no podía más con lo que estaba viendo, las gemas por su parte nunca habían sabido de una gema que pudiera hacer tantas cosas, primero absorber y devolver un rayo de luz pura de una gema y ahora controlar el calor alrededor de un lugar; Ópalo continuaba lanzando flechas atónita por lo que estaba pasando.

La polilla gigante comenzó a intentar alejarse del templo en ese momento dejó de lanzar bombas y ahí fue cuando Garnet salió de la burbuja que Steven había puesto momentos atrás, saltando y dándole un golpe al monstruo justo en su núcleo, que a todas luces se veía que era una gema corrupta, ésta cayó al suelo mientras que la forma física de la polilla desaparecía.

En un instante, Quartz apareció un tomó la gema antes que Garnet pudiera colocarla en una burbuja y mandarla al corazón del templo, la tomó y haciendo presión con su mano, la convirtió en polvo de una forma tan fácil que todo se espantaron.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer!? –Gritó Amatista, que por la sorpresa se había separado de Perla

–Las gemas corruptas deben ser exterminadas, es parte del protocolo de limpieza –Dijo Quartz sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Steven estaba sorprendido por el cambio del joven quien una vez más tenía una serenidad para hablar sobre las gemas y tratarlas como si no fuesen nada.

– ¿Acaso piensas que las gemas no están vivas? –Preguntó el pequeño Steven –Son seres vivos como tú y yo –

–Yo no soy un ser vivo ni una gema –Dijo Quartz –Soy una gema creada a partir de lo más profundo de la tierra, el primer intento del Jardín de niños, pero muchísimo antes que llegaran ustedes y se pensara que habría guerra –

–Eso es imposible –Dijo Perla –Nadie había llegado a la tierra antes que nosotros –

–Lo que existe en mi base de datos, es que en las profundidades del planeta, fui creado, donde nada podía dañar el ecosistema superior –Dijo colocando su mano sobre una piedra grande –Mi fuera no proviene de mí, sino de cómo fui creado, bajo cientos y cientos de piedras, las cuales tuve que romper para escapar –

–Aun así eso no responde lo que dije –Siguió Steven – ¿Por qué hablas de las gemas cono si no estuvieran vivas? –

– ¿Sabes que represento como gema? –Preguntó Quartz –Soy la nada misma, un vacío sin luz que puede absorber todo, necesito de la luz del sol para mantenerme vivo, la oscuridad total me podría terminar matando, como hace unas horas bajo en el bunker –

La roca que él tocaba se hizo polvo en un segundo, ante la mirada atónita del resto de las gemas por su historia.

– ¿Qué clase de bunker? –Preguntó amatista – ¿Hay muchos desechos para coleccionar? –

– ¡Amatista! – Exclamó perla –Si es verdad lo que dices, Quartz Queremos visitar ese Bunker, y saber quién es responsable de ti –

– ¿Quién eres en realidad? –Preguntó Steven –Hace un rato dijiste que no eras una gema ni un ser vivo –

–Mi nombre es Black Quartz, soy una gema creada en las profundidades de la tierra pero no me considero un ser vivo, pues en el vacío no hay vida – Dijo serenamente tomando rumbo hacia el lugar donde había sido encontrado.

El bunker, si bien se hallaba lejos, ahora era la forma de ganar a confianza de las gemas y el pequeño Steven, quien con cara de compasión por Quartz decidió seguirlo, pero al poco andar, éste se desmayó ante la mirada de las gemas, quienes corrieron a sujetarlo.

–Niveles de energía críticos…

–Comenzando modo de hibernación…

El cuerpo de Quartz comenzó a desaparecer, recogiéndose poco a poco hasta que solo quedó una roca negra, la que se hallaba en su frente, en la arena cerca de las otras dos que se hallaban en sus brazos; Steven las tomó y las llevó a la casa del templo seguido por Garnet, Perla y Amatista quien iba mirando detenidamente a los demás.

–Debemos averiguar de qué se trata todo esto –Dijo perla.

–Me parece muy sospechoso que ésta gema aparezca de la nada –Replicó Garnet.


End file.
